My Angel
by SethStriker
Summary: A fire that breaks out at Fairy Academy brings Natsu and Lucy together more than just friends. NaLu One-Shot. I don't own any of the characters. Hiro Mashima does!


Normal P.O.V

Fairy Academy was on fire due to an attack by Phantom Academy. Everyone ran out the classrooms and headed outside, except for Natsu who was running in the other direction. Why? Because he was looking for Lucy (His secret love) when he didn't see her anywhere outside along with his classmates.

"Natsu!Where are you going?!" Levy yelled out.

"I got to find Lucy!" Natsu said as he ran back into the burning school.

Natsu was running down the hallways of the school, checking room after room to find his friend Lucy. Everyone managed to get out of the building, except for her.

"LUCY! LUCY!" He yelled out. No response.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" He still didn't get an answer, until he heard the sound of someone screaming in the science lab.

"Don't worry Lucy! I'm coming!" Natsu shouted as he headed towards the room. When he managed to get inside, the room was filled with large flames.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Help! Please!" A voice whimpered. Natsu turned around and saw Lucy being pinned down by the table.

"Hang on! I'll get you out!" He shouted over the cackling flames. He tried lifting the table off of Lucy, but it was too heavy for him so instead he tried to pull her out.

"Lucy, hold on tight! I'm gonna try to pull you out."

"Okay Natsu." She replied as she held both of Natsu's hands tightly. He pulled as hard as he could and Lucy managed to slip right out. Natsu then picked her up and started to carry her bridal style. He ran with Lucy in his arms as fast as he could to get her to safety. After a few minutes of trying to find a safe way out, Natsu managed to get Lucy out of the burning building and ran to the nearest ambulance.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Levy called out running to her friends with Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, and the other students following behind.

"Thank goodness you two got out safely…" Levy paused when she saw how Lucy was covered in soot and burnt a bit.

"Oh god! Natsu, is she alright?" Levy asked in concern.

"Yes, but I need to get her to a doctor now!" Natsu exclaimed then made his way to a near by ambulance.

"Oh no, what happened to this girl?" The paramedic asked as Natsu gently placed Lucy on a stretcher.

"She got crushed under a table in the science lab..." Natsu paused before continuing.

"Please...help her." He pleaded.

"Don't worry, we will." The paramedic said while patting his shoulder, reassuring him while placing an oxygen mask on Lucy.

"Would it be all right if I ride with you to the hospital?"

"Okay. No problem." Natsu and the paramedic got in and the ambulance drove off.

"Lucy...please be okay..." Natsu whispered as he help Lucy's hand in his.

-5 hours later at Magnolia hospital-

LUCY'S P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in a white room and hooked to a heart monitor. I heard soft snoring and turned around to see Natsu sleeping while holding my hand tightly. I noticed that he was whispering my name in his sleep.

"Lucy..please don't...leave...me" He whispered in sad tone. I blushed at his words. I couldn't believe my ears. He was worried about me?

"Natsu..." I whispered while squeezing his hands which made him wake up. He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at me.

"Lucy, you're okay!" Natsu cried as he hugged me tightly. I winced in pain but hugged him back.

"Oh sorry Lucy." He said guiltily.

"It's okay Natsu." As I pulled away slightly just to look into his onyx eyes. But I only got a glimpse because he pulled me closer and he kissed me. I was so surprised that he would do something like kiss me. My face was as red as Erza's hair. He broke the kiss and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I was scared...I was scared that wouldn't get to tell you how I felt about you. I wanted to kiss you, to tell you how much I love you. I thought that you were going to die. I don't want that! I want you to stay with me! I don't want you to leave me!" He exclaimed. I blushed at his words.

'Did he just confessed?' I asked myself. My face was really red. Especially since I've been in love with Natsu since the day I first came to Fairy Academy. I thought I was dreaming but I knew that I was awake and hugged him.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm not going to leave you. After what you did for me, I'm never going to leave." I smiled at him.

"And another thing Natsu."

"What is it Lucy?"

"I...I love you too. Thank you for saving me and for telling me how you feel about me." He smiled and pulled me in for another passionate kiss. I felt fireworks going off in my head. After awhile we pulled away after our heated make-out session, panting heavily.

"Thank you for saving me, my angel." I whispered. He heard it and smirked.

"Lucy!" Levy cried and hugged me.

"Levy! Uh, a little too tight..." I tried to say while being hugged by Levy who had a strong grip.

"Sorry! I was worried about you! Everyone was! You've been asleep in the hospital for 5 hours! Look! It's already nighttime!" She exaggerated as she opened the curtains revealing the dark night.

"Don't worry Levy! I'm okay! Really! Thanks to my guardian angel / boyfriend!" I said while taking Natsu's hand.

"EHHHHH?!" I laughed at her reaction. Her mouth was gaping with eyes so wide I thought I could use them as plates.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Your BOYFRIEND?!" I turned my attention to the door and saw that Erza, Mira, Gray, Wendy, Loke, and all my other classmates had just heard what I said.

"U-u-u-uh wh-when d-d-did this h-h-h-happen?" a blushing Erza said while stuttering her words.

"Just a few minutes ago before you guys came in. I guess in a way me being trapped under a table while the school was on fire was a good thing. I mean, if that didn't happen, Natsu would've never confessed to me." I said while smiling at Natsu who was smiling back.

"Well congratulations you two! I just knew you'd end up together!" Mira exclaimed while jumping with glee. Everybody sweat-dropped, but at the same time there were happy for us. And so am I, I mean Natsu saved me from dying in that fire, he confessed to me, and best of all, he's now my boyfriend. And also the man who will watch over me. Always. My Angel.


End file.
